


占有欲

by nakamotoJOY



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakamotoJOY/pseuds/nakamotoJOY
Summary: 01-05多角关系
Relationships: johnten luten markten
Kudos: 15





	占有欲

01

最开始李马克是不愿意认徐英浩这个哥哥的，但是在一个地方开始新的生活，总会有寄人篱下的时候。好在徐英浩对他这个同父异母的弟弟并不差，可能是觉得一方面李马克对他造不成任何威胁，另一方面他确实也不缺这点钱。

徐英浩住的地方坐落于芝加哥，说是庄园也不夸张，仆人保镖有几个不知道，但是有管家这件事就足以说明他好像攀回了一个名门望族。

李马克不是没见过世面的人，离世面这么近还是头一次。

传闻徐英浩不忌荤素，身边流转的都是美人。但接近了才知道，他有个情人，叫李永钦。

是个男人。

果然，性取向这件事也会遗传。

和李马克想象中有些出入的是，李永钦并不像被圈养的金丝雀，相反，他落落大方，谈吐得体，喜欢穿着各样的花色衬衫在园子里修枝剪叶，二楼尽头还有一间挂满了他所作油画的屋子。

无论什么话李永钦都会以一种绝对温和的口吻告诉自己。

比如，马克，家里要是太无聊了你就给我说，带朋友回来玩也是可以的。

又或者是，马克，你哥哥最近太忙了，晚饭我们就不等他了。

怎么想都像是在勾引他。

李马克没有意识到，当他产生这样想法的时候就已经开始对他哥哥的情人心猿意马了。

李马克一般叫他ten哥，他叫他Mark，声音很干净很好听，不带一丝勾引，却让人无论如何都想听他用沾满情欲的声音喊出自己的名字。

怪不得徐英浩要什么有什么也要把他藏在自己的领地里。

最近李马克不太愿意和李永钦单独呆在一起，对他来说李永钦太过于诱惑，所以就算李永钦并没有做什么，李马克也避着他。

但真正让李马克动摇的还是某天晚上的情景。  
房子虽大，但李马克的房间和主卧隔得并不算太远。

夜晚露重，屋子里温度却柔和，李马克晚上从外面回来的时候，就这么好巧不巧的听见了。

主卧室的房间门虚掩着，门口被匆匆丢下的衣服绊住了，灯光昏暗浪漫，偶尔有虚影晃过。

李永钦声音传来，李马克才知道原来他以前叫自己是多么疏离。现在的李永钦，是依赖的，是包容的，是婉转动听的，徐英浩力气很大，李马克甚至可以听见肉体撞击的声音。

他无法抑制地硬了。

此情此景下，或许谁都应该感到狼狈或是难为情，但是他没有。

李马克把自己关回屋里，满脑子都是李永钦刚刚的声音，眼中浮现的全是李永钦闭着眼睛和他保持不远不近距离的神情，手上的动作帮他化解着欲望。

第二天李马克起得不早，起来就看见李永钦和一个陌生男人坐在一起吃早餐。

李马克有点回不过神来。  
李永钦同样。

几秒的滞停后，李永钦笑着让他坐下一起吃，还起身给他端了咖啡，没有显露出一丝慌张。

“这位是Lucas，黄旭熙。”他先给李马克介绍，然后又对着黄旭熙说，“这是Mark，李马克。”

李马克倒是想说他这个介绍做得挺美利坚的，只说名字，避开关系不谈。

“我哥呢？”李马克问，想让黄旭熙分清主客。

“最近工作忙呢，现在应该在瑞士吧。”李永钦声音回归了一如既往的温和。

“马克昨天什么时候回来的呢？也不打声招呼，让人给你准备点宵夜。”

哦，原来是自己有给管家说自己应该不会回来。晚餐过后主楼里是没有其他人的，李马克不回来这里就剩李永钦一个人，哦不，和黄旭熙。

李马克再次看相黄旭熙的眼神就带有了一丝敌意，黄旭熙却好像毫无知觉似的，继续和李永钦说说笑笑。

好像是碍于李马克在这里，李永钦并没有给黄旭熙过多的反应，只让他好好吃他的早餐。

李马克内心愤怒极了，他强行抑制的感情竟然能够被别人这样轻而易举地得到，甚至能让李永钦冒着被发现的风险也把他带回来。

如果不是偶然，他也没机会撞破这段关系。

但他只能直直地看着他们在自己面前调笑，表面上是无所谓的样子，好像甚至都不在乎自己会不会把这件事告诉徐英浩。

李马克当然不会告诉徐英浩，他不会蠢到这样做。徐英浩忙得天南海北的飞着，怎么会顾得上自己的三言两语呢，他又没有证据不是吗。

02

可能是因为李马克在的原因，就算是休息日黄旭熙也是吃过早饭就离开了，李永钦也回房继续休息。

李马克起身上楼推开李永钦的房门，只见他正半靠在沙发上看书，穿着一身居家睡衣，双腿随意地搭放着，银框眼镜挂在鼻梁上，投下一点阴影。

见李马克进来，李永钦把书搭在胸前，放松的姿势毫无变化，“怎么了，马克？”

李永钦从来都是这样，对自己毫无防备，李马克都要怀疑自己是不是把对他的感情隐藏得太好，才导致对方不把他这个小叔子看在眼里。

李马克走过去，把书从他的胸前拿开，睡衣纽扣扣得不高半敞着，露出光滑细腻的胸膛。上好的衣料衬得肤色更柔嫩，像磁石一样吸引着他的视线。

今天芝加哥的天气很好，马上转入秋天却还保持着明媚，深色窗帘被拉开只留着蕾丝纱帘挡在窗前，偶尔被风吹起阴影虚晃。

李永钦慵懒的姿势传递出他此刻的惬意，好像心里没有一点昨晚偷情的负担。

李马克不会为徐英浩感到惋惜痛心，他相信所有人都不会有这样的想法。在他眼里，他只觉得是自己没有早早地遇到他，而从未想过没有徐英浩他几乎没有能够遇上李永钦的可能。

李永钦需要被爱被理解被保护被浇灌，但是他明白，他就像一株长在沙漠里的曼珠沙华，你要走近他，就必须穿越风沙。

徐英浩时常不在家，大多数时间都是他和李永钦一同度过，他不觉得徐英浩有什么更多的理由占有他。

相反，李马克渐渐地明白，每每当他看向李永钦的时候心中到底是一种什么样的感情。爱情对于他这个年纪的男人来说，反应其实很直接，全身热度集中的一点会自然地告诉他答案。

“马克，怎么了？”李永钦又问一遍。

李马克回过神来，“ten哥，”叫完名字李马克又不知道该继续说什么，给人一种吞吞吐吐的错觉，李马克不想显得笨拙，但脑子里千回百转也没想出接下来该说什么。

好在李永钦给他解了围，“马克，我有点渴了，可以帮我倒一杯水来吗？”让他不至于继续坐在他身旁像个傻瓜。

李马克匆匆走下楼，从冰箱里取出冰水，又拿起吧台上李永钦最常用的那只杯子，为自己刚才的莽撞闯入不停的自责。

为什么要推开门，他们的关系其实还不至于亲密至此。但只要一想到，昨晚和他做/爱的人是黄旭熙，甚至都不是徐英浩，他就掩盖不住的妒火中烧。

更可恨的是，他甚至没什么立场来指责这一切，他只要一想到李永钦香甜柔软的微笑，哪怕不是对他，都能硬得可耻。

这是他第一次进到李永钦的房间，昨晚那个旖旎滚烫的房间。

整体装潢和他住的没有什么区别，但是却和其他冷冰冰的地方不一样，可能是因为李永钦就坐在那里，李马克觉得自己有点口干，也倒了一杯水润润喉咙。

李马克上楼把水递给李永钦，正想转身离开，就被叫住了，“刚刚马克是想和我说什么呢？”

“没什么。”

“那让我猜猜，”面对李马克，李永钦从来都自信从容，哪怕偷情的人是他，该羞愧难当的人却应该是偷听的李马克一样。

“是想问昨天的事情吗？”

李马克自认为不是什么脸皮薄的人，更不是什么封建保守的小处男，李永钦如此单刀直入还是让他有些局促。

李永钦却自顾自地继续说，“旭熙和我是在我工作的地方认识的，他欣赏我，我也...很欣赏他。”他停顿一下，“希望你不要告诉Johnny好吗？”  
一本正色地像是在对神父告解。

李永钦太懂得如何利用自己的优势了，李马克根本说不出任何拒绝的话。

鬼使神差的，李马克又坐下，俯下身想吻李永钦，却又在即将碰到他嘴唇的时候停下了。他太知道这样做的后果了，望梅止渴的人一旦尝到清甜的梅汁会怎么样呢，他是他哥的情人，他随时可能离开这里，而李永钦永远属于徐英浩。

他不是想退缩，他需要准备得更周全。

李永钦不是不能理解李马克的意思，李马克频频看向自己的眼神足以让他意识到徐英浩这个同父异母兄弟的心思。

李永钦抬头主动印上这个吻，可能在所有人看来都是这样，自己是徐英浩所有物，附属品，不过是他泄欲的工具，别人认为他是哪种人，他就是哪种人。

从最开始对徐英浩的所有热情，到全部都渐渐地燃烧成灰烬，李永钦已经不太明白自己到底想要什么了，短暂的快活也挺自在舒坦。

既然李马克想，那为什么就不能满足这个男孩的愿望呢。

短暂的迟疑被李永钦的主动打破之后就像碎花瓶的所有玻璃渣都扎到皮肤上似的，李马克死死地盯着李永钦，想知道他为什么这么做。

李马克无愧于自己内心的想法，却从不能接受李永钦这样。

如果李永钦不主动吻他，李马克绝对不会轻易地从情不自禁中抽离，李马克回过神来推开他，“我们是家人。”

李永钦却摇摇头，“马克，我们算什么家人呢。”

“我是我自己而已。”  
“你也只是你。”

如果李马克把自己当作轻而易举的人想讨要一点封口费，自己是什么其实并不重要。

或者自己只是忍不住想逗逗他。一瞬间李永钦也捉摸不透自己的想法。

“李永钦！”李马克吼出了他的全名，他从未这样做过。他恨自己现在才意识到李永钦以为他需要用上床来保证他不会泄密，他把自己当成什么人？又把他自己当成什么人？

李马克仓皇而逃，后悔刚刚俯下身子想亲吻他的冲动，年轻的男孩多么想证明自己是这些所有情绪都来自于爱情，但表现出来的一切都被迫指向了欲望。

03

从那天的不欢而散开始，李马克几乎不愿意再呆到家里，但又找不到合适的借口离开。

这几天他都主动避开李永钦，萦绕在胸中的嫉妒心让他又不得安宁。

当他在网上看到黄旭熙，衣着齐楚，还顶着一堆赞誉有加的头衔的时候，嫉妒和不甘让他难受上升到顶点。

比起徐英浩，他不够成熟，比起黄旭熙，他不够优秀，他不过比普通人多了一个超级富二代的头衔，唯一的优势就是比他们都年轻，可是这又算什么呢。

他来得太晚了。

李永钦倒是没多想，对于他而言，黄旭熙和他不过是在志趣相投的基础上各取所需，徐英浩到现在对于他也只剩下逢场作戏了罢。

从来到美国开始，他就跟疯了似的向徐英浩要个真相，该发的脾气都发了，无非是赌徐英浩真的在乎自己。

那个时候傻得很，以为爱闹的小孩就有糖吃，如他所愿，当徐英浩把赤裸裸的真相摆在他面前的时候，结果显然和他预想的不一样。

徐英浩从来不像表面上那么爱他，甚至就是因为他，自己才会沦落到无家可归，他应该恨他。

但徐英浩没有给他留一点余地。

他做事从来这样。

从那天起，徐英浩生生剥夺了李永钦所有独立生活的能力，他拔掉了自己身上所有能让他飞走的羽毛。

李永钦根本连逃走的可能性都没有。他可以做自己想做的所有事情，但就是不能离开徐英浩。

李永钦明白自己依附着徐英浩而生，但这并不妨碍他和黄旭熙突飞猛进发展的关系。

他承认最开始的时候是想利用黄旭熙，后来才发现，他什么也改变不了。突然之间就觉得其实挺没意思的，较劲还不如就这样吧。

人都是被各种激素控制的动物，荷尔蒙让你意识到爱情，多巴胺让你感到快乐，而所有大脑皮层传递出的信息都是受到想象力的加工的。

爱情对成年人来说从来不是必需品。

接到徐英浩视频电话的时候李永钦并不意外，徐英浩只有想他了才会亲自给他打电话。

李永钦接通电话，刚洗过的头发还没干，无疑他现在的样子很讨徐英浩喜欢，撒娇的语气脱口而出，“Johnny等等我，我换电脑，真巧，我刚刚才洗完澡。”

“嗯，”徐英浩声音低沉，“这边雪景你一定喜欢。”

“该带你一起过来。”

李永钦也笑着回答，“我怕打扰你工作嘛。”

“下次等你不忙了再带我去也可以呀。”

不等徐英浩有所回应，李永钦又说，“今天玩什么小玩具呢？”

“先把衣服脱了。”

李永钦乖顺得收起所有爪牙，像翻着肚皮的小鳄鱼，纯真无害。

他顺着裤管脱下裤子，肌肉线条流畅的展现出来，又解开睡衣扣子，还没脱下就被制止，  
“留着这件。”

黑色的丝质睡衣能很好的显示出他的身材，半遮半掩的模样更能激发人的趣味。

李永钦拿出润滑倒在手上，背对摄像头跪坐在椅子上，双膝微分，上身贴靠在椅背上，有了睡衣的遮挡只露出半个臀部。

黑色的皮质座椅衬得他的皮肤更加白皙，微微颤动的臀肉看得人更加呼吸不畅。

“快点。”

本来他是想传递给冰凉的液体一些温度之后再开始，有了徐英浩的指示，李永钦直接将指节伸进后/穴，多余的液体有的顺着臀缝滴到座椅上，有的流到地上。

从徐英浩的角度看不到李永钦的表情，只能想象着他大概是难耐的咬着嘴唇，像平时一样。

但是如果那里有一面镜子，他就会发现，李永钦脸上几乎没有什么表情。

在徐英浩的指示下，李永钦带上项/圈和乳/夹，他重新坐回椅子上，上背倚靠着椅背，双腿搭顺着扶手搭靠在办公桌上，把最隐私柔嫩的部分全部暴露在他面前。

“很好。”

李永钦大腿内侧的肉微微颤抖着，双眸带着水光，整个身体在乳/夹的震动下覆上一层粉红，嘴唇也是鲜艳欲滴的红色，这样的李永钦轻而易举地就能勾起人内心最原始的欲/望。

压抑的呻吟因为异物的进入从齿缝中溢出，原本一张一合的小/穴被冰凉的物体填满，李永钦的腿颤了颤，咬住自己的嘴唇。

“叫出来。”

李永钦缓了缓，微微睁开眼睛，声音微不可闻，

“不行，马克还在家呢。”

04

结束了这场纯粹的自/慰，李永钦累了，他没管桌上地上这一堆残局，径直走向浴室，每走一步都能感受到下方传来一阵撕裂的痛。

放好水之后李永钦便直接躺了进去，比体温高出许多的环境把李永钦的脸蒸得通红，水蒸汽把整个浴室笼罩在一片氤氲之下。

他现在没力气也没心思给自己清理，本来就是个娇惯慵懒的人，再加上今天自己下手狠了，就更难动了。不过还好没什么实质性的东西射进去，就算不仔细清理也不会太难受。

“ten哥。”李马克站在外面敲响了卧室的门。

“怎么了。”李永钦回答的声音恹恹的，他可以听见李马克的声音但忘了自己是在浴室里，还关着门，李马克根本不可能听见他的回答。

李马克继续问他要不要吃宵夜，他看着门缝间有光透出来，却始终无人应答，“哥我进来了。”然后小心翼翼地转动了门把手。

本来他是想借今天和李永钦好好聊聊的。他想了很久，自己和李永钦什么也没有，不至于心虚成如此，再说，如果徐英浩对他够好，他为什么会选择偷情，如果他想要离开徐英浩，李马克可以帮他。

原因都是因为李马克喜欢李永钦，他的小嫂子。

走进屋内，桌上随乱放着的东西和地上散乱的衣物让人很容易理解这里刚刚发生过什么，李马克没有看到李永钦，便转身敲响了浴室的门，“ten哥，你在里面吗？”

李永钦声音很小，听上去很虚弱地应了一声。

“我准备了一点宵夜，哥要吃吗？”

“放着吧，我一会儿就来。”声音听起来还是毫无气力的。

“ten哥你没事吧？”李马克有些不放心，是个傻子都知道李永钦刚刚干了什么，现在又泡在浴缸里声音气若游丝，任谁也没法置之不理。

李马克给自己做好了心理建设，“真的没事吗？”

但下一秒就推开门，李永钦躺在浴缸里不着寸缕，浴室的温度太高，眼前荡漾心神的画面一下子就蒙上了一层雾，他只好摘了眼镜，随手放在洗手台上。

但他也来不及想太多有的没的，手伸进浴缸试探，水温确实太高，李永钦又泡得有些过久，手指尖都泡出了褶皱。

“泡久了人会晕的你知不知道，要是没人你就这样一直躺着？”说着就要把李永钦从水里捞出来。

李永钦有些时候是真的很没有生活常识，李马克总觉得他好像比自己还要小，需要人时时刻刻呵护着。

但他时常又觉得他有着不同寻常的阅历，沉稳内敛，温柔得体。

然而就在你确信他内敛温柔的时候他又会向你展示一点他本身的样子，自然娇作没有一丝多余的媚态，一切都恰到好处，处处都吸引着李马克。

“嘶...疼...“李马克抱他不算小心，扯到了伤口。

李马克把他抱回床上，害羞的部位若隐若现的暴露在他的视野里，“你出去吧，我没事。”

李马克看他一眼，将他翻过身去，没有得到彻底清洗的部位现在还红肿着，他看不太清楚是否有伤口，但从刚刚的反应来看应该伤得不轻。

怎么这么不会照顾自己？

他不顾李永钦的拒绝又将人抱回浴室，坐到浴缸旁，小心翼翼地让他双腿分开跨坐在自己身上，扯出淋浴喷头调试了一下水温便开始清洗。

过程其实不难，但李马克并非对李永钦毫无感觉，他可以理智地将手指探进穴口，但却无法抑制自己上扬的欲望。

李永钦也不反抗了，他安静地趴在李马克身上，年轻的男孩也不顾淋湿自己，为了不让他别扭还特意选择了看不见关键部位的姿势，明明就想要他到不行，还故作镇定地帮他收拾着残局。

“马克，”李永钦故意触碰到李马克隆起的地方，“你想，对吗？”语气却满是肯定。

“你别乱动。”李马克第一次用命令的口气跟李永钦说话，说完自己也觉得一惊，以前是觉得自己没这个身份，现在摒开外界一切不谈，两具湿热的身体触碰在一起，倒好像没了那些条条款款。

李马克没有收到预想中的批评的话，反而是李永钦用额头抵住他的肩膀，刚刚因为没有力气而搭在一旁的双手也环上他的颈脖。

李马克一下子愣在原地，停下动作，不知道对这突如其来的举动该做何反应。

“快点，我也忍着呢。”只听李永钦说。

好不容易两人都收拾干净，李马克先给李永钦披上浴袍，把他放到床上，然后一言不发地收拾干净桌上地上的一堆杂乱，又回到自己房间换了身干净的衣服，再去厨房端来刚刚说好的宵夜。

回来的时候李永钦正直直地看着他，“他以前也会这样照顾我。”

李马克知道他说的是谁，但明明需要鼓起很大勇气才说得出的话他竟脱口而出，“以后我可以这样照顾你。”说完立刻觉得不对，又补充道，“如果你愿意。”

“李马克，你养不起我的。”李永钦也说得直白。

不是因为徐英浩的关系，李马克稍稍松了口气。

“我是没徐英浩有钱。”

“嗯。”李永钦还是看着他，不做其他反应。

“我不会放弃的，徐英浩如果对你够好你为什么还要找别人？”

“黄旭熙给得了你的，我也能给你。”

“小朋友，这么自信？”李永钦笑，“你倒是说说你能给我什么？”

“我不是小朋友。”  
原来他还是只当自己是个小朋友。

李马克反驳他，“你想要什么？”

“那我想你吻我。”李永钦目光直直地看着他。

李马克话也不说就在他嘴唇上轻轻落下一吻。

“不够。”李永钦说着双手环上他的脖子，将李马克扯向自己身前，唇舌向贴，舔过他的唇线，撬开他的齿关，细密地吮吸着李马克口中能触到的每个角落，缓慢深情。

他太了解徐英浩了，他不会放自己离开，李马克不必成为他们之间的牺牲品，他可以给李马克想要的，人得到了想要的就自然会走。

李马克的手握成拳撑在一旁，他无法将这个吻反客为主，李永钦向指引者一般引导着他，同时又极力诱惑着他。

如果说在这之前的吻都是色彩浓郁鲜明的油画，那现在这个吻就是填充完所有细节的工笔画。李永钦一笔一笔将它描上，每一笔都让李马克无法逃脱。

“我可不需要你养。”李永钦给了他答案。

话说得如此直白。

李马克握紧了拳头，可能从李永钦内心深处也认为他只是一时兴起，头脑受激素影响，又或者是觉得自己确实没有这样的能力，觉得自己是需要监护人的徐英浩的弟弟。除开徐英浩，他们之间也有千山万壑需要李马克去跨越。

不管什么原因李马克都必须向李永钦证明事实并非如此，他需要时间。

时间会让他一点一点了解他。

05

其实最开始的时候，黄旭熙是在画廊认识李永钦的。画廊一直是黄旭熙最爱去的地方，不是因为有什么高雅的情操，黄旭熙只是中意这里安静的环境。

这里常常都是空空的，只有办展时才会热闹一点。有人会花重金买下一幅点点线线，有人愿意为一幅圈圈圆圆站在画廊两个小时。

黄旭熙不懂艺术，不过这些线倒比自己上班时天天面对的那些漂亮。

来这里的大多是上流社会的有钱人，还有一部分是学生，尽管目的不同，但他们对这些作品的态度大都相同。比起看不懂的后现代艺术，黄旭熙更爱看来往的人，社会关系的平衡就是靠各式各样的人建立稳定和谐的关系，和金融市场一样，搞懂人和人之间的关系，也就搞懂了经济学存在的意义。

不为生计奔波的人才有空琢磨艺术的真谛，不为柴米油盐操心的人才渴求浪漫情怀，但无可否认人就是需要这种浪漫。

名片递到他眼前，是这里的老板，李永钦，很好听的中文名字。

黄旭熙不懂画，李永钦也不故作高深，只给他讲画背后的故事，如果没有故事，他就会编一个故事，他以为黄旭熙听不出来。

“这幅画不便宜，”可能是看黄旭熙年纪不大，李永钦觉得这幅画的价格可能对他来说是个负担，“你要是喜欢，你可以常来，我可以带你看。”

黄旭熙嗤笑，生意可不是他这样做的。

“如果我不在，你也可以联系我过来。”

说着李永钦觉得自己好像表现得有点过分热情了，至少对于一个陌生男人来说。

“哦，不是，我的意思是，平时我也无聊，你来可以告诉我。”

“好。”黄旭熙故意忽略掉他语气里的尴尬，爽快的答应了。

这个人背后的故事，他现在有点兴趣了，而且他相信，只要他有够耐心，他就能等到。

但他反应并不迟钝，从经济学的角度来讲，他可以称得上是完全理性人，他懂得如何为自己博得利益最大化，如何揣摩竞争者的心理弱势。

但他所学过的算法在李永钦这道题上完全无解，他不知道李永钦目的何在，从他们相遇开始，不到短短的一个月内他们的关系就有了实质性的进展，虽然他自己是推动这一切的主手，但却总觉得有哪里不对。

要想知道李永钦的生平经历并不难，家族企业第二顺位继承人，名门望族之后。和普通人比起来他哪怕就只是躺在家里什么也不做，那些股份也能保他一生安逸。

李永钦十六岁举办了自己第一次画展，然后留学英国，在巴黎呆过，交过一个德国男朋友，偏爱巴洛克式建筑，出事之后，回国不到一个月就坐上了到美国的航班。

到这里就没有更多的信息了。

李永钦从来没有在他面前提起过自己的过去，以前是他不好奇，但得知他和徐英浩有婚姻关系之后黄旭熙便开始留意起来。

什么样的人能让徐英浩和他结婚然后又不对外公开，又是什么原因让徐英浩把他死死地捆在身边却不给个名分。

如今的李氏已经瓦解破碎了，从董事长去世，到执行总裁入狱，股价连跌三个季度，资金链完全断裂之后被强行退市，千丝万缕的利益相关者如今都趋于避开这个话题。

在此之后总部大楼都用来抵消负债了，剩下的资产也是能卖的都卖了，关系离得远的分支机构也被恶意并购。

这一切只用了短短两年，快得就像僵尸病毒洗礼一座城市，用席卷吞噬的方法把这座商业帝国拆吞入腹。

其中细节黄旭熙不甚知晓，但这绝对是值得学习的一个案例，他甚至想拜访一下这背后一切的推动者。

但是现在黄旭熙好奇的是，是什么让李永钦在这一场风暴中安然无恙，甚至嗅觉如此机敏地在李永钦就要靠近风暴眼的时候带他离开。

李永钦打来电话的时候黄旭熙刚结束一天的工作，他们的关系就是这样，在条件允许的范围内各取所需。

李永钦很少主动联系自己，但他每次也绝不半推半就，有的时候还会邀请他到家里，早餐也不落下。

黄旭熙都怀疑，李永钦是不是故意想让徐英浩发现。不过都这么久了，如果是想让徐英浩发现的话，他的效率也太低。

今天李永钦选了一间很有格调的餐厅，看李永钦小口小口地动着，黄旭熙倒也觉得优雅的礼仪也有它的道理，他很乐意欣赏这样的画面。

从上次碰到徐英浩的弟弟之后，他们已经接近一个月没有见面了，期间黄旭熙还飞到洛杉矶参加了一个高层会议。

黄旭熙是很久没做了，可这并不代表李永钦就能跟上他的节奏。

不过向来热情似火的李永钦今天反倒显得有些心不在焉，至少黄旭熙是这样理解的。

“今天不想戴套了。”黄旭熙边把手指伸进穴口搅弄着，一边在他耳边哄着。

李永钦把头埋在黄旭熙肩上，几乎不做出反应，黄旭熙的手指很长，可以直接触到让他有反应的地方。

李永钦经不起这样直接的撩拨，下身渐渐挺立起来，全部的注意力都集中在黄旭熙不断加重力道的手指上。

得到默许的黄旭熙更加变本加厉，另一只手伸到李永钦身前抚弄着，没一会儿就弄得他哼叫不断，还没正式开始就已经射了一次。

同性之间的性爱并没有想象中的容易，通常都伴随着疼痛，但在这份疼痛中又能让人找到乐趣，显然黄旭熙是打算先让李永钦感受到这份乐趣，再让他体会一下疼痛，相当体贴。

等他全部没入的时候李永钦直接哭出了声来，什么力气都使不上却仍旧试图逃离黄旭熙的环抱，黄旭熙也不急，不动作，但却把人死死固定在怀里，轻轻哄，“一会儿就好了。”

“呜...好个屁...”  
黄旭熙失笑，又无奈。

“你慢一点。”李永钦又提要求。

黄旭熙无奈道：“我还没动呢。”

“我说等下。”

黄旭熙没办法，顺顺他的背当是默认，但谁都知道，这样的时刻，黄旭熙几乎是看李永钦实在受不了了才渐渐放缓速度。

李永钦糊了自己一脸的眼泪，什么话都骂了也没起到什么作用。

今天的黄旭熙好像格外卖力，丝毫没打算让他也掌握一下主导权。

到最后李永钦都没来得及阻止，就让黄旭熙直接把热得发烫的体液留在了最深处。

反应过来的李永钦用尽力气抽身离去，“你干嘛弄里面！”语气似乎有些生气。

“我错了，”黄旭熙知道他吃软不吃硬，“怪我没忍住。”

“肚子会痛对不对，洗干净就不会痛了。”语气里全是哄小孩子的亲昵，全然没有一点身为弟弟的自觉。

这事自然也谈不上原谅不原谅了吧，结果就是黄旭熙又在浴缸里占尽了便宜，借着浮力又摁着他做了一次。

李永钦泡在水里，全身的酸软被无限放大，他不懂黄旭熙是如何做到明明已经来过几次，还能在这样的极限环境里迅速硬起来，只得任人鱼肉。

李永钦全身被温热的水浸润着，不一会儿就陷入了睡眠。

黄旭熙帮他清理干净，再擦干抱到床上李永钦就醒了，作势就要离开。

“这么晚了，走什么走，明天再送你回去。”

“今天Johnny回来。”李永钦说道。

“让他来接你。”

“不来就别回去了。”他语气强硬道。

黄旭熙对他的态度还从来没有如此强硬过。

什么时候他们的关系变成这样了，李永钦不太明白。


End file.
